Hair and Love
by Kyouki no Sakka
Summary: ini sudah di perbarui! silahkan diaca! "perasaan gakupo, kesalahpahaman Luka, dan rencana iseng Kaito dan Miku bersatu disini! "


Hair and Love

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corporation, dan lainnya.

Saya baru disini, jadi, mohon bantuannya. Ini ff Vocaloid pertama saya. Jadi, kalau Gaje, OOC, crack, F**k, dan lainnya, mohon dimaklumi.

Met baca...~

Megurine Luka, seorang anak perempuan yang sangat populer disekolah. semua lelaki menyukainya, tak jarang ada yang menyatakan cintanya, namun, ditolak –dengan cara yang halus pastinya-.

Aku juga salah satu lelaki yang menyukainya. Namaku Kamui Gakupo, berambut ungu panjang uhukkayakcewekuhuk. Aku ingin sekali menyatakan cintaku kepada Luka, namun, nyaliku tidak mendukung. Temanku Kaito sudah menyuruhku untuk segera menyatakan cintaku kepada Luka, tapi, tidak semudah itu! Kaito punya nyali yang "wow" sehingga bisa menjadi kekasih Hatsune Miku, Adik dari Megurine Luka –yang sama-sama populer-, sedangkan aku? Berhadapan dengannya pun aku tak sanggup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apakah hari ini hari sial? Saat aku masuk ke kelas, semua anak membawa kertas karton yang bertuliskan:

Ayo Gakupo! Nyatakan cintamu pada Luka! Go go Gakupo!

dan:

Tatakae Gakupo! Kamu tsuyoi! Susumeeeeeee! Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Luka!

Bahkan ada yang membawa pom pom ala cheerleaders untuk menyemangatiku. Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan otak mereka?

"apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku.

"kami menyemangatimu!"

"buat apa?"

"menyatakan cintamu pada Luka."

"hei! Ayolah! Apakah kalian tidak punya otak? Luka perempuan yang sangat populer, sangat sangat populer. Sedangkan aku? Hanya lelaki biasa, otak pas-pasan, dan... intinya, aku tidak populer." Kataku.

"hei! Jangan merendahkan dirimu! Lihatlah lelaki yang sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Luka, dan bandingkan mereka yang lebih lemah dan kurang dari pada kamu. Mereka yang begitu saja berani menyatakan perasaannya, sedangkan kamu?" kata Kaito sambil merangkulku. aku hanya mengeluh.

"kau tak tau apa yang kurasakan, Kaito." Kataku sambil melepaskan rangkulan Kaito.

"tentu aku tau, Gakupo. Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Aku hanya ingin kau..."

"aku tak ingin apa-apa! Yang kuinginkan sekarang, biarkan aku sendiri!" teriakku. Semua terdiam. Aku menggeser pintu dengan keras, dan menutupnya dengan keras pula. Aku sangat gusar. Membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Sampai...

BRUUUGHH!

Aku menubruk seseorang. Aku melihat kearah orang yang kutubruk tadi. Dan... ini memang hari sialku. Aku menubruk Luka!

"eh? ah... ma...maaf Luka. Aku tidak sengaja." Kataku.

"tidak apa-apa kok!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar aku blushing. Luka menatapku heran.

"kau demam?"

"t...tidak kok! O..oh ya, b...bagaimana kalau kita ketaman? A...aku tidak punya teman u...untuk k...ke taman. Kau mau?" tanyaku gugup. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku.

"um... boleh! Aku juga tak melakukan apa-apa. Yuk!" katanya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mengikutinya sambil mengumpulkan nyali.

Akhirnya kami sampai ditaman. Aku memilih tempat duduk yang "romantis".

"emm... Luka." Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"ya?"

"kamu... sudah punya pacar?"

"hahaha... belum. Memangnya kenapa?" apanya yang lucu? Aku sangat gugup.

"emm... kamu... mau..."

"ya?"

"kamu mau..."

"mau apa?"

"kamu mau jadi pacarku?!" kataku. Eh? a...apa? aku mengatakannya? A...aku mengatakannya?

Luka terkejut dengan perkataanku. Dia diam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum.

"mana bisa?" jleb!

"kenapa tak bisa?" tanyaku.

"aku tak bisa mencintaimu." Jleb!

"k...kau tak bisa mencintaiku? Kenapa?"

"kok tanya? KITA KAN SAMA-SAMA PEREMPUAN." Jleb!

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"AKU PRIA! PRIA! AKU PRIA!" teriakku tak sadarkan diri.

"hei, setomboi-tomboinya kau, sekali perempuan tetap perempuan. Dan, sekali lagi, setomboi-tomboinya kau, jangan pakai seragam pria kesekolah."

"aku memakai seragam pria karena aku memang pria!" teriakku lagi.

"hahahaha... jangan bergurau." Aku menyerah, aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku semakin gusar. Aku memutskan untuk ketoilet dan mencuci mukaku. Saat mencuci muka, aku baru ingat.

Ini sudah jam pelajaran.

Ini memang hari sialku. Pertama, dibuat gila oleh teman-temanku, kedua, ditolak + dikira perempuan oleh Luka, ketiga, lupa bahwa hari ini jam pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei paling awal. Oke, semua sudah lengkap.

Aku berlari sekencang aku bisa untuk sampai ke kelas. Kugeser pintu itu secara kasar. Aku berterimakasih sekali.

Dia sudah menatapku.

Aku menunduk dan berjalan mendekati Kiyoteru-sensei.

"m...maafkan aku Sensei." Kataku sambil menatap lantai.

"aku tak perlu permintaan maafmu. Yang kuperlukan sekarang adalah alasan kenapa kau datang terlambat disaat jam pelajaranku?"

"a..aku pulang kerumah sensei."

"buat apa kau pulang kerumah?"

"mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal sensei."

"oh... boleh aku tahu apa yang kau sebut sebagai "sesuatu" itu?"

"um... i...itu..."

"tak bisa jawab? Keliling lapangan 10 kali dan bersihkan semua toilet disekolah ini. sekarang. Oh ya! Dan kerjakan tugas seperti yang kuberikan kepada yang lain." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku lemas seketika, aku keluar kelas dengan wajah lesu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku mulai membersihkan toilet dilantai pertama. Berhubung disekolah ini ada 4 lantai dan disetiap lantainya ada 6 toilet, aku harus membersihkan 24 toilet, setelah itu, aku harus keliling lapangan 10 kali, oh! Terbalik! Tapi, sudahlah, toh, sama-sama berat.

4 jam kemudian...

Aku sudah membersihkan 24 toilet. Sekarang aku masih harus berlari 1 keliling lagi. Tubuhku benar-benar lelah. Setelah selesai, aku segera merebahkan diriku dilantai. Sungguh lelah.

Aku mendengar derapan kaki seseorang. Aku terbangun dan melihat kaki seorang perempuan. Aku bangun dan melihat keatas, ternyata Luka. Karena aku orangnya memang pendendam, aku segera menjauh dari Luka. Luka mengejarku.

"maafkan aku! Aku tak tau bahwa kau lelaki!" katanya. Aku tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh.

"dan... aku baru tahu bahwa kau orang yang bernama Gakupo." Hee? Apa maksudnya?

"sebenarnya... aku mendengar dari adikku Miku, bahwa ada teman kekasihnya yang menaksirku. Dia menceritakan segalanya tentangmu. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan wajah, aku hanya peduli dengan kebaikannya. Jadi... Aku suka kamu, Gakupo!" teriaknya. Aku terhenti. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat kearah Luka.

"b...benarkah?" di mengangguk. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memberikan tepuk tangan, ternyata Kaito. Muncul lagi seorang memberikan tepuk tangan, lalu muncul lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampai seluruh kelas muncul. Mereka kembali membawa kertas karton yang ditulis ulang. Tulisannya:

Selamat Gakupooo! Kamu memang Tsuyoi!

Atau:

Selamat yaaaaaa! gakuLuka...!~~~

Dan ucapan lainnya.

"j...jadi... kalian sudah merencanakan ini?" tanyaku.

"tentu! Aku dan Miku yang merencanakannya. Surprise gituuu... Selamat yaaa!" Kata Kaito.

Happy ending mungkin? Atau malah crack ending? Terserah saja, yang penting menurutku ini sudah happy ending yang terbaik.

End.

WAAAAAAAA! FIC APA INI?! SANGAT-SANGAT GAJEEEE! GOMENNASAI#sungkem. Akhir kata seperti biasa:

R

I

V

I

E

W

Or die!


End file.
